Save My Own Life
by May Angelf
Summary: seseorang bernama Oh Sehun merasa hidupnya telah berhenti, hingga seseorang datang untuk membantunya menghidupkan "hidupnya" kembali. "hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan hidupmu sendiri"
1. Prolog

Save My Own Life

ini ff peertama saya, jadi maklum kalau tak layak untuk dibaca, sebenarnya dari SD saya sudah suka membuat cerita cerita pendek, tapi tak pernah saya publikasikan karna tak layak untuk dibaca dan saya gak paham tentang rating, genre dan lain sebagainya -_-" dan saya baru pertama masuk screenplays jadi ma'af rada rada kacau :D

Author : May_Angelf

Main Cast : Sehun, Kris

Support Cast : member exo yang akan muncul satu per satu

Genre : Friendship, Action

PROLOG

Saat kau menonton TV sendirian ditengah malam sunyi dan sepi dimana hanya ada suara TV yang memenuhi indera pendengaranmu, tiba tiba channel yang kau tonton mengalami gangguan dan hanya menampilkan layar hitam, apa yang kau rasakan?

Hampa.. tiba tiba terjadi kehampaan bukan?

Dan jika tiba tiba mati lampu, apa lagi yang kau rasakan?

Gelap.. tak ada lagi cahaya yang masuk ke retina matamu.

Dan saat ketakutan menghampirimu, kau ingin berteriak memanggil seseorang atau meminta pertolongan tetapi suara mu tertahan tak bisa kau keluarkan, bagaimana perasaan mu?

Sunyi... tak ada suara yang berbunyi. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan saat menghadapi situasi tersebut?

Siapapun kau dan dimanapun, cobalah...

Saat kau sendirian, tutup matamu, tulikan pendengaranmu dan bungkam suaramu, bagaimana? Kau sudah bisa merasakannya? Kurasa belum.. biasanya seseorang yang normal masih bisa mendengar detak jarum jam.

Oke kita ulangi.. hentikan dulu detak jarum jam tersebut.

Dalam kesunyian.. kehampaan.. dan kegelapan.. apa yang kau rasakan? Apa kau merasa hidupmu berhenti seiring detak jarum jam yang kau hentikan? Jika kau benar benar meresapinya, mungkin kau akan mengerti apa yang anak itu rasakan.


	2. Chapter 1

Author : May_Angelf

Main Cast : Sehun, Kris

Support Cast : member exo yang akan muncul satu per satu

Genre : Friendship, Action

Ini Fanfic murni dari imajinasi saya, don't bass and don't be plagiat ok ^_~

Save My Own Life

Chapter 1

Seorang remaja berusia 16th yang bernama Oh Sehun terlihat duduk didekat jendela kamarnya. Wajahnya sangat tampan, matanya sangat menenangkan, sesekali senyuman manis dibibirnya menghiasi wajah indahnya membuatnya nampak semakin sempurna. Semilir angin yang berhembus menerbangkan helain rambut merahnya, rambut itu melambai lambai seolah memanggil siapa pun yang melihatnya untuk mendekat dan membelainya lembut untuk merasakan betapa halusnya ia.

Jari jari tangannya yang dibalut kulit seputih susu terlihat tengah meraba raba buku yang ia pangku, pandangan matanya lurus kedepan dan tatapannya yang kosong membuatnya seolah olah sedang melamun. Tapi kau salah..

Dia tidak sedang melamun, dia sedang membaca buku di pangkuannya. Ya.. dia buta, tak hanya itu, dia juga tuli dan tak mampu berbicara.

Semua itu berawal sejak usianya baru menginjak 10th. Dia dan kedua orang tuanya hendak pergi ke Amerika untuk memenuhi undangan rekan bisnis ayahnya. Karena jarak dari korea ke amerika cukup jauh, ia dan kedua orang tuanya harus menaiki pesawat untuk sampai ketempat tujuannya. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik, bahkan terkesan menyenangkan. Ia menghabiskan waktunya di Amerika dengan penuh suka cita hingga saat itu tiba, saat dimana ia kembali pulang menuju korea bersama kedua orang tuanya. Pesawat pribadi yang ia tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan. Semua itu terjadi begitu cepat, sehingga ia tak banyak tau apa yang tengah terjadi, yang ia tau hanya ia berada ditempat yang berbeda saat ia membuka matanya.

Ia bisa merasakan permukaan empuk yang ia tiduri bukanlah pesawat yang ia naiki. Ia tak menyadari ia telah tidur berbulan bulan lamanya, bahkan ia tak menyadari ia telah bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ia menganggap semua ini hanya mimpi, bahkan ia sangat yakin bahwa dirinya tengah bermimpi. Tak mungkin dia bangun sementara ia tak bisa melihat sekitarnya, tak mungkin ia bangun sementara ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, tak mungkin ia bangun sementara ia tak mendengar suara ibunya yang selalu menyambut pagi harinya. Hingga sebuah sentuhan menyadarkannya, ia yakin itu adalah sentuhan ibunya. Tangan halus itu mengelus lembut kepalanya dan menelusuri tiap lekuk wajahnya, hingga berakhir mengenggam tangannya, ia merasakan tangan itu menuntun tangannya untuk menyentuh sesuatu, sesuatu yang lembut, kenyal dan terasa bergerak, ia mencoba menebak apa yang ia sentuh hingga akhirnya ia menyimpulkan sesuatu tersebut adalah bibir.

"i..i..ib.." dia berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya untuk bertanya siapa yang ada disana, tapi entah kenapa semuanya terasa sulit, seperti ada sesuatu ditenggorokannya yang menghalangi jalan keluar suaranya. Ia terus berusaha tapi tak bisa, entah pita suaranya bermasalah atau pendengarannya yang mengalami masalah sehingga ia tak kunjung mendengar kata kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia bingung... ia takut.. hingga akhirnya dia kembali menganggap semua ini adalah mimpi.

Hampir setahun berselang setelah kejadian itu menimpanya dia masih belum mau menyadari kondisinya, ia masih menganggap semua itu mimpi dan tak mau beranjak dari tempatnya. Hingga akhirnya datang seseorang yang mampu menolongnya, entah apa yang orang itu lakukan padanya dia tidak tau. Yang dia tau orang itu mengajarkannya untuk hidup dengan cara yang berbeda "hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan hidupmu sendiri" kata kata itu menjadi salah satu motivasi terbesar dalam dirinya. Orang itu bernama kris, dia mengajarkan sehun berinteraksi dengan membaca gerak bibir, dia mengajarkan sehun berbicara dengan bahasa isyarat, dia mengajarkan sehun membaca huruf braille dan dia mengajarkan sehun menyelamatkan hidupnya sendiri.

Beruntung sehun memiliki kemampuan otak yang diatas rata rata sehingga ia tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menguasainya, dari situ dia tau apa yang telah menimpanya dan dia juga tau ayahnya telah pergi meninggalkannya. Perlahan lahan dia mulai menerima kondisinya, dia tau apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya, gendang telinganya pecah akibat ledakan yang terlalu keras, matanya buta terkena pecahan pecahan pesawat yang ia tumpangi dan pita suaranya rusak akibat teriakannya yang terlampau keras sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Tapi dia tidak tau, dia tidak tau bagaimana dia dan ibunya bisa selamat, dia juga tidak tau ibunya takkan bertahan lama karna peristiwa tersebut.

Sehun POV

Aku masih betah duduk disini, menikmati semilir angin yang membelai rambutku sambil membaca buku yang kris hyung berikan padaku, aku sampai tersenyum senyum sendiri membaca buku dipangkuanku ini, ceritanya sangat lucu sehingga selalu mampu menghiburku saat kesedihan itu menghampiriku.

Aku tidak tau siapa kris hyung sebenarnya, dia datang dengan tiba tiba, aku tak pernah melihat wajahnya, aku tak pernah mendengar suaranya bahkan aku tak pernah mengenalnya. Entah bagaimana caranya dia selalu tau apa yang aku inginkan, dia selalu menemukan cara untuk memahamiku, dia juga bisa membaca pikiranku tanpa harus menungguku mengatakannya.

Awalnya aku merasa hidupku telah berhenti sehingga aku terlempar kedunia lain yang sunyi, tapi kris hyung terus menyemangatiku dan memberikanku motivasi, dia mengatakan padaku agar aku tak menghabiskan waktuku untuk meratapi nasibku dan dia selalu memberikan hal hal baru yang tertuang didalam buku seperti buku yang sedang kubaca ini yang berisi kisah lucu.

Aku terus meraba kata demi kata yang tercetak timbul pada buku dipangkuanku, hingga suara perutku menyadarkanku untuk segera mengisinya, aku tak tau sudah berapa lama aku duduk disini, akupun segera bangkit dan meraba sekitarku mencari meja untuk meletakkan bukuku. Setelah meletakkan buku itu aku segera berjalan lurus layaknya manusia normal, entah karena instingku yang tajam atau karna sudah terlalu lama tinggal disini aku sudah hafal lingkungan sekitar rumahku apalagi kamarku. Dari segala sudut yang berbeda aku bisa merasakan atau lebih tepatnya menebak letak pintu dan benda benda yang tertata dikamarku.

Belum jauh aku melangkah, aku merasakan sentuhan lembut seseorang yang bisa kupastikan adalah ibuku, dia meraih tanganku dan menuntunnya untuk menyentuh bibirnya

"kau mau kemana sayang?" tanya ibuku yang kuketahui dari gerak bibirnya.

Aku mulai menggerakan kedua tanganku untuk memberikan isyarat pada ibuku bahwa aku ingin makan. Ibuku kembali menuntun tanganku untuk menyentuh bibirnya, ia berkata "ibu sudah menyiapkannya".

Bibirnya bergetar hebat seandainya aku bisa melihat aku pasti sudah melihat air mata yang mengalir deras dari mata indahnya, seandainya aku bisa mendengar aku pasti sudah mendengar isak tangis yang keluar dari bibir manisnya. Aku tau ibu selalu menangis jika berhadapan denganku, tapi aku mencoba untuk tegar dan tetap tersenyum, aku tidak mau ibuku semakin sedih jika melihatku bersedih. Tak lama setelah itu ibuku menuntunku menuju meja makan untuk menyantap makananku.

0~~~0~~~0

Aku telah selesai dengan makananku, dan aku yakin ibuku masih ada dihadapanku untuk memperhatikanku, aku sengaja tak ingin disuapi karena aku tau ibuku berharap aku bisa hidup normal bagaimanapun kondisiku, ibu ingin aku menjadi orng hebat yang mampu melewati segala cobaan yang menghampiriku, ibu selalu menginginkan agar aku bisa hidup bahagia. Entah karena motivasi yang kris hyung berikan terlalu banyak atau karena keinginanku untuk mewujudkan keinginan ibuku yang terlalu kuat sehingga aku tak menghiraukan segala kesedihan dan hal buruk yang telah menimpaku, aku sangat bersemangat untuk terus berusaha hidup layaknya manusia normal dan pastinya aku selalu meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku hidup bahagia seperti apa yang ibuku inginkan.

Aku tersenyum dan memberikan isyarat pada ibuku bahwa aku telah selesai makan, ibuku menghampiriku, ia mengelus kepalaku lembut, dia mencium keningku sekilas dan menuntun tanganku untuk menyentuh bibirnya

"kau terlihat lebih baik sekarang"

"aku memang sudah lebih baik bu, bahkan sangat baik" aku mengerak gerakkan tanganku memberi isyarat seraya tersenyum, aku yakin ibuku sedang tersenyum sekarang walaupun mungkin air mata masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Aku menjulurkan tanganku untuk meraih bibir ibuku, aku tak sabar untuk mendengar apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

"ibu senang jika kau senang" Senyumku semakin melebar setelah mebaca gerak bibir ibuku

"aku bahagia bu, karena itu ibu juga harus bahagia" setelah memberi isyarat aku segera menyentuh bibir ibuku kembali, tak sabar dengan apa yang akan ia katakan.

"ibu juga bahagia sayang, sejak kondisimu membaik ibu sudah merasa sangat bahagia, sekarang ibu bisa pergi dengan tenang"

Aku mengernyit bingung dengan apa yang ibu katakan, apakah aku salah membaca gerak bibirnya? Aku kembali menggerakkan kedua tanganku untuk bertanya "memangnya ibu mau kemana?"

ibuku mengenggam tangan ku erat dan kembali menuntunnya untuk memegang bibirnya "ibu tak akan kemana mana, ibu akan selalu ada dihatimu untuk menemanimu kemanapun kau pergi"

setelah mengatakan itu ibuku mencium keningku, ciumannya turun ke kedua mataku hingga kedua telingaku, kurasakan hidungnya menyentuh hidungku dan bibirnya mendarat dibibir ku setelah mencium kedua pipiku.

"bisa kau lakukan hal yang sama pada ibu" ucap ibuku sambil terus menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku. Tanpa menunggu lama aku segera menangkupkan kedua tanganku di kepalanya, mengelusnya sekilas lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang ibu lakukan padaku.

Sehun POV End

0~~~0~~~0

Kris POV

Air mataku tak mau berhenti mengalir sejak pagi tadi, sesungguhnya aku sudah berada disini dari pagi dan menyaksikan adegan adegan yang menurutku sangat memilukan.

Ibu sehun menelfon ku pagi pagi sekali dan memintaku datang, saat aku datang ibu sehun menyambutku dengan senyumannya. Dia sangat cantik wajar jika dia memiliki anak setampan sehun, sayangnya kecantikan itu harus tertutup oleh wajah pucatnya.

Aku tau dia sedang menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat, setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi jantungnya bermasalah, dokter bilang ia tak akan bertahan lama, tapi walaupun demikian dia bisa bertahan hingga bertahun tahun, dia bilang dia ingin melihat anak semata wayangnya hidup bahagia sebelum kepergiannya.

Melihatku yang hanya terdiam didepan pintu ibu sehun segera mempersilahkan aku masuk dan memintaku duduk disampingnya. Dia menceritakan banyak hal tentang sehun seolah olah dia ingin ada orang lain yang akan memperhatikan sehun seperti dia memperhatikannya.

Ia juga tak henti hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih padaku yang telah membantu sehun melewati masa masa sulitnya. Setelah lama berbincang bincang ibu sehun bangkit dari duduknya, dia berjalan terhuyung huyung menuju dapur, aku mencoba untuk membantunya dan memintanya untuk beristirahat saja, tapi dia menepis tangan ku lembut "aku ingin menyiapkan makanan sehun untuk terakhir kalinya" ucapnya lirih dan melangkahkan lagi kakinya kedapur.

Air mataku sudah menetes pada saat itu, aku terus memperhatikannya, setelah memasak dia berjalan menuju kamar sehun dengan langkah yang semakin terseok, aku ingin membantunya tapi entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk menggerakkan tubuhku, aku hanya diam mematung didekat meja makan yang tersedia didekat dapur hanya air mataku yang mengalir deras hingga saat ini, saat dimana ibu sehun mengucapkan salam berpisahan secara tidak langsung pada sehun.

"kris bisa kau antarkan aku dan sehun ke kamarku? Aku ingin tidur" ucapnya tiba tiba menyadarkan ku, aku tak berniat menghapus air mataku, aku biarkan dia melihat air mataku yang mengalir deras tanpa rasa malu, dan akupun dapat melihat air matanya yang mengalir semakin deras.

Aku ingin menggendongnya tapi dia menolak, akhirnya aku hanya memapahnya sedangkan ia menggenggam tangan sehun erat agar sehun terus mengikutinya. Kami bertiga masuk kedalam kamar nyonya Oh yang sangat luas, dia berbaring diranjangnya dan menuntun tangan sehun untuk membelainya hingga ia terlelap.

Kutatap sehun dengan air mata yang mengalir semakin deras, cukup lama aku menatapnya, aku bisa melihat ekspresi sehun yang sulit kutebak, entah dia menyadari kondisi ibunya atau tidak, hingga tiba tiba ia menyentuh kedua pipiku dan menghapus air mataku lembut. Tak lama setelah itu dia memberiku isyarat "apakah ibu sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak?"

Aku meraih tangannya dan menuntunnya untuk menyentuh bibirku

"Dia Sudah Pergi"

Ngilu, rasanya sangat ngilu untuk mengatakan hal itu pada seseorang yang sedang mengalami cobaan hidup yang sangat berat seperti sehun, bibirku bergetar hebat setelah mengucapkannya. Bisa kulihat air mata yang langsung mengalir deras dari mata indahnya.

0~~TBC~~0

Sebagai author yang baru netes kritik dan saran sangat saya butuhkan :) ma'af atas kekacauan fanfic ini karna saya masih baru belajar, untuk yang sudah baca terima kasih banyak ^_^


End file.
